20th Century Fox
History of the company The company was launched in 1935 from the combination between Fox Film and Twentieth Century Pictures. Ownership has went through News Corporation (1985) and 21st Century Fox (2013) before receiving Disney's control in 2019 List of Films Pre-Disney era * Dimples (1936) * Journey to the Center of the Earth (1959) * The Sound of Music (1965) * One Million Years B.C. (1967) * Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972) * Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) * The Omen (1976) * Star Wars (1977) * Wizards (1977) * Damien: Omen II (1978) * Alien (1979) * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981) * Quest for Fire (1982) * Return of the Jedi (1983) * Mr. Mom (1983) * Aliens (1986) * Predator (1987) * The Princess Bride (1987) * Die Hard (1988) * Die Hard 2 (1990) * The Exorcist III (1990) * Home Alone (1990) * Predator 2 (1990) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Alien 3 (1992) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * The Sandlot (1993) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * Rookie of the Year (1993) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) * Braveheart (1995) 2 * Independence Day (1996) * Anastasia (1997) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) * Home Alone 3 (1997) * Titanic (1997) 12 * The X-Files (1998) * Dr. Dolittle (1998) * Wing Commander (1999) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) * X-Men (2000) * Titan A.E. (2000) * Freddy Got Fingered (2001) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) * Planet of the Apes (2001) * Ice Age (2002) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) 2 * Die Another Day (2002) * X2 (2003) * Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) * Alien vs. Predator (2004) * Robots (2005) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Fantastic Four (2005) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties (2006) * The Devil Wears Prada (2006) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * One Night with the King (2006) * Flicka (2006) * Eragon (2006) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (2008) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Space Chimps (2008) * The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) * Far Cry (2008) * Max Payne (2008) * Taken (2009) * Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li (2009) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Avatar (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Predators (2010) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) * Rio (2011) * X-Men: First Class (2011) * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * The Three Stooges (2012) * Prometheus (2012) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Taken 2 (2012) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) * Lincoln (2012) 12 * Life of Pi (2012) * A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) * The Croods (2013) 3 * Epic (2013) * The Wolverine (2013) * Turbo (2013) 3 * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) * Walking With Dinosaurs (2013) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) 3 * Rio 2 (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) 3 * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) * The Maze Runner (2014) * The Book of Life (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) 3 * Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) * Taken 3 (2015) * Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015) * Unfinished Business (2015) * Home (2015) 3 * The Longest Ride (2015) * Spooks: The Greater Good (2015) * Spy (2015) * Poltergeist (2015) * Smosh: The Movie (2015) * Paper Towns (2015) * Fantastic Four (2015) * The 33 (2015) 2 * Hitman: Agent 47 (2015) * The Martian (2015) * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) * Bridge of Spies (2015) 2 * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Victor Frankenstein (2015) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * Joy (2015) * The Revenant (2015) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) 3 * Deadpool (2016) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Trolls (2016) 3 * Assassin's Creed (2016) * Logan (2017) * The Boss Baby (2017) 3 * Alien: Covenant (2017) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) 3 * War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) * Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) * The Greatest Showman (2017) * Ferdinand (2017) * Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) * Love, Simon (2018) * Deadpool 2 (2018) * The Predator (2018) * Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) * Alita: Battle Angel (2019) Disney era * Breakthrough (2019) * Dark Phoenix (2019) * Stuber (2019) * The Art of Racing in the Rain (2019) * Ad Astra (2019) * Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) 12 * Ford v Ferrari (2019) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Underwater (2020) * Call of the Wild (2020) * The New Mutants (2020) * The Woman in the Window (2020) * Fear Street (2020) * Free Guy (2020) * Bob's Burgers: The Movie (2020) * The Empty Man (2020) * The King's Man (2020) * Death on the Nile (2020) * Everybody's Talking About Jamie (2020) * Deep Water (2020) * West Side Story (2020) * The Last Duel (2020) * Ron's Gone Wrong (2021) * Avatar 2 (2021) * Nimona (2022) * Avatar 3 (2023) * Avatar 4 (2025) * Avatar 5 (2027) Notes # Co-production # International distribution only # Rights reverted to Universal Studios following their acquisition of DreamWorks Animation Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Studios